Mi forma de ver la vida
by SFA-2
Summary: Cada persona tiene una forma distinta de ver la vida, Una serie de Drabbles sobre la forma de ver la vida que cada HTF.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Forma de ver la vida**

**Las personas tenemos distintas formas de ver la vida, Una pequeña serie de Drabbles sobre nuestros ya conocidos HappyTreeFriends (Amigos del Arbol feliz).**

**DISCLAIMER: HappyTreeFriends no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mondomedia.**

* * *

_-Cuando era niño creía que la vida era hermosa me esforzaba al máximo para disfrutar cada día, sin embargo…-_

La gente corría por todas partes, pero lo que no sabían era que por mas que corrieran no lograrían escapar del infierno al que llaman ¨Guerra¨.

La lluvia cada vez caía mas fuerte.

Estallidos y disparos resonaban por las calles, Las personas se ocultaban en sus refugios.

Refugios que habían sido estratégicamente construidos para la ocasión.

El hombre mas joven de cada familia tenía que ¨servir a su nación¨.

Todos sabían que cada hombre que se iba, ya no volvía.

El sonido de las válvulas de los trenes anunciaba la partida de los reclutados hacia los campamentos militares.

¨Papa no te vallas¨

Esas palabras penetraron hasta lo más profundo de su ser destrozando su corazón.

¨lo lamento…¨ dijo el hombre de cabellera verde con la voz entrecortada y sin más que decir el tren partió.

¨papa…¨

El pequeño callo de rodillas, Sus cabellos verdes ocultaban sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

Pasaron 2 años y la familia del joven recibió la noticia, El hombre de nombre desconocido había muerto durante la guerra a causa de un disparo en el corazón.

_-Desde ese dia …-_

El cuerpo del hombre fue hallado en un edificio abandonado a las afueras del campamento militar, Al parecer trato de infiltrarse en el escondite K-POV para obtener información sobre el enemigo.

_-Jure que …-_

¨papa..¨ El cuerpo del joven se quedo inmóvil al observar el cadáver de su padre.

El salió corriendo del lugar. La escena era tan horrorosa que no pudo soportarlo.

Las personas vienen y van pero… ¿En verdad saben a dónde? ¿Van al cielo? ¿Van al infierno? Aacaso ¿El cielo existe? … nadie lo sabe.

_-Que nada, ni nadie…-_

El joven corrió sin saber a dónde, ni siquiera asistirá al entierro de su fallecido padre.

No pudo mas sus piernas empezaban a doler y callo al piso.

¨¿te encuentras bien?¨

Una figura muy familiar apareció frente a sus ojos, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

_-Me lastimaría.-_

Era el mismísimo conde ¨Lumpy¨ un joven rico y muy popular en el pueblo, vestía un traje negro y una gabardina negra.

En su cabellera azul resaltaban unos destellos amarillos.

Se decía que el duque estaba en una relación con la duquesa ¨lammy¨.

La duquesa Lammy mejor conocida como la joven más hermosa de todo el pueblo pero se decía que tenía algunos problemas mentales, en fin.

¨Tranquilo ya todo estará bien¨

_-Lumpy… se volvió mi mejor amigo casi como mi padre-_

_-La vida es simplemente un juego … un juego donde … tienes que elegir entre Matar y vivir … o Simplemente morir-_

* * *

_**Quería hacerlo mas largo pero recordé que son drabbles (de 100 a 500 palabras).**_

_**La época: es tipo entre los años de 1987 y 1995 o pueden imaginarla como quieran.**_

_**Las palabras en cursiva son la narración de Flippy**_

_**Les agradezco por leer, Dudas y comentarios en los reviews.**_


	2. Morir por Vivir

**Mi forma de ver la vida**

**Disclaimer: HappyTreeFriends no me pertenece, es propiedad de mondo media.**

**OK, creo que exagere con lo de 100 a 500 palabras, Y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho tan corto.**

* * *

_**Lammy**_

* * *

_-A veces me pregunto…-_

La lluvia no cesaba aquella noche.

No había señales de vida por ningún lado.

Las calles estaban llenas de niebla, Alumbradas por la tenue luz de los faroles apunto de fundirse.

Las indefensas personas sin hogar se ocultaban en los oscuros callejones, infestados de Alimañas que corrían por todas partes.

_-¿Por qué vine a este mundo?...-_

Los niños lloraban en brazos de sus fallecidas madres, A causa de enfermedades respiratorias y desnutrición.

La neblina era cada vez más densa.

_-Odio ver a las personas sufrir…-_

La vida en la calle no es fácil.

El 0.23% de las personas desean la inmortalidad, Algo casi inalcanzable para los humanos ordinarios.

¨Ah lo lamento¨

La joven se levanto rápidamente para ayudar al hombre que acababa de tirar.

¨No te preocupes¨

La joven le dio la mano y lo levanto.

Y sin más que decir se dio media vuelta y se fue, expresando frialdad e indiferencia.

Pasaron los días, Y las calles seguían desiertas.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos de desesperación de los niños abandonados.

Las tapas de los botes de basura caían al piso a causa de los indigentes que buscaban algo de comer.

-_Siempre lo desee…-_

En el oscuro y solitario cuarto del hombre de cabellos azules y amarillos.

La imagen de la joven de ojos esmeralda quedo impregnada en la cabeza del hombre de cabellera azul.

Ir a buscarla era algo inútil.

Sabía que jamás le correspondería.

_-Y ahora que lo tengo…-_

Salió a buscarla, por todo el pueblo incluso en las zonas más pobres.

Miro en todas partes.

Hasta que al fin la encontró, tirada en la banqueta.

Sus ojos llorosos e hinchados se daban a notar junto con sus labios incapaces de mostrar alguna emoción.

Se acerco lentamente a ella.

¨¿que te ha sucedido?, Pequeña¨ El hombre la miro con intriga.

¨Mi madre acaba de morir… y … Y ya no tengo a nadie mas¡¨

La joven cayó al piso llorando.

_-Soy realmente feliz-_

¨venga conmigo y le daré todo lo que desee, hermosa dama¨

La joven miro al hombre de estatura más alta que la de ella y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de todo, ¿Por qué no?, así lograría vivir en paz.

El costo de la inmortalidad es caro.

* * *

La oscuridad asechaba en aquella mancion, llena de lujos.

Los rechinidos de las puertas resonaban por los pasillos.

El viento seso por un instante anunciando que el pacto entre el hombre y la joven había quedado cerrado.

¨Desde ahora eres mía ¿entendido?¨

Los pactos entre mortales e inmortales consisten en que el ¨Mortal¨ tendra que complacer los deseos y caprichos del ¨Inmortal¨.

La joven lo tendría todo siempre y cuando complaciera a su nuevo ¨Amo¨.

* * *

_-En esta vida solo Mueres por tan solo Vivir...-_

* * *

**Cada historia tiene que ver con la anterior.**

**Gracias por sus review, Recuerden que vivo de ellos. :D**

**Partes subrayadas narración de lammy.**

**Yo tengo la idea de que Lumpy es un ser ¨Inmortal¨, ¿ok? Es por eso que puse eso.**

**Gracias de nuevo Y los amo. :D**

**Dejen reviews.**


End file.
